¿Y ahora, qué?
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: Thorin acaba de despertar, luego de estar 13 días inconsciente. La guerra de los cinco ejércitos ha terminado. Han vencido y todos, milagrosamente, están vivos. Bien, ¿y ahora... qué? (Thorin x Bilbo)


**¿Y AHORA, QUE?**

 **RESUMEN: Thorin acaba de despertar, luego de estar 13 días inconsciente. La guerra de los cinco ejércitos ha terminado. Han vencido y todos, y milagrosamente, están vivos. Bien, ¿y ahora... qué?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo)**

 **Notas del fanfic: El mundo creado por Tolkien es fantástico y lamentablemente no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia. Y obviamente, no recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Y el desarrollo del presente fanfic, ocurre como una continuación de la batalla de los 5 ejércitos. Obvio, las muertes que me dolieron, no ocurrieron. Se centra, esencialmente, en cavilaciones de Thorin.**

 **Me encuentro más que dispuesta, a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **INTRODUCCION:**

 **Son las 10hs del decimotercer día posterior a la guerra de los cinco ejércitos.**

 **El mago está haciendo guardia, al costado del lecho, donde descansa el rey de Érebor. Toda la compañía está muy preocupada por la salud del rey. Todos, en especial un pequeño hobbit, que no se ha atrevido a pisar Érebor. Sin embargo, esta tierna criatura, no ha dejado ni un sólo día de rezar por la salud del que le prohibió traspasar aquellas puertas… Y Gandalf sabe ciertas cosas, una de ellas, es que el rey está por despertar…**

 **Una vez que los ojos de Thorin se abrieron nuevamente al mundo, el mago pacientemente, contestó a todas y cada una de sus preguntas (a medias, como suele hacerlo). Luego, por orden del enano, el mago se fue. Entonces, y sólo entonces, nuestro testarudo Thorin comenzó a pensar…**

Bien. El dragón está muerto, Érebor es mía, (por obra y gracia de los valar) sigo vivo y mi compañía también… ¿Y ahora, qué?

A ver, repasemos. Los elfos y los humanos tenían la piedra del arca, eché al hobbit de Érebor, vinieron los orcos, luchamos y resultó que el muy imbécil logró sorprenderme (una vez más) quedándose a luchar… Desperté aquí y el mago me explicó todo. Mis sobrinos están bien (heridos pero fuera de peligro), mi compañía está bien, él encontró al mediano (muy herido, pero también ya está fuera de peligro), él más grave resultó que era yo, razón por la cual todos están muy preocupados. Antes de despertar, llevaba 13 días dormido y todo este tiempo, fui cuidado por sanadores elfos (eso dolió en mi orgullo) y mi compañía. Excepto Bilbo, quien se quedó en todo momento tras las puertas de Érebor (lugar en el que me encuentro ahora), temeroso de mi reacción al despertar y no olvidando que mi primera orden, como rey bajo esta montaña, fue que se largara de aquí…

Maldito mago manipulador, eso me hizo sentir fatal…

Trece días, donde herido y todo, se negó a desobedecerme. A pesar de haber peleado en esta guerra, a pesar de todo lo que le dije…

Me levanté (con mucha dificultad, vale aclarar) luego de que le pidiera al mago, que me dejase solo. Encontré ropa y agua. Me limpié lo mejor que pude y me vestí. Y aquí me encuentro, hablándome frente a un pequeño espejo (que encontré junto a la ropa que ahora visto)…

Debo darles oro a los hombres de la ciudad del lago, lo necesitan para reconstruir su ciudad, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber peleado a su lado contra los orcos. También debo darle oro a los malditos y traicioneros elfos, odio y detesto admitir que sin ellos no podríamos haber triunfado en batalla. Además es políticamente correcto hacerlo, aunque lo verdaderamente beneficioso de todo ello, es que no le volveré a ver la cara al estirado de Thranduil por un largo tiempo. Debo repartir gran parte del tesoro entre los miembros de mi compañía y… Bilbo…

¡Ah! Vuelvo al primer pensamiento que tuve al despertar, ¡mi problema principal! ¿Cómo le pido perdón, si no se ni por dónde empezar? Debo pedirle perdón por tantas cosas que yo…

Tranquilo, respira, volvamos con las cosas que debo hacer…

Debo organizar todo, para que podamos volver a poblar a Érebor. Aquí Dis podría echarme una mano. Siempre y cuando no me mate antes, por poner en peligro de muerte a sus hijos, obvio. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, volvamos al problema "Bilbo"…

Lo amenacé (no es que me justifique, pero la presión del momento me quebró), luego el dragón escapó, nos sitiaron y hasta ese momento no le dirigí la palabra, luego pasó lo de la piedra y…

El muy idiota lo hizo en la desesperación de que muriéramos de hambre o peor, lograran entrar y asesinarnos por mi estupidez…

¡¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA?!

Luego vinieron los orcos y…

¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué se quedó a pelear? ¿Por qué me fue tan leal? Yo no le merecía, yo no lo merezco… Para colmo hace 13 días que el pequeño está detrás de mi puerta, sólo para… ¿Para que despierte?... ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡El mediano sólo está esperando eso! Debo apurarme y pedirle perdón antes que se vaya. Y debo… debo… ¡Debo pedirle que no se vaya NUNCA!...

¡¿AH?!

¿Por qué no debería irse?... ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya nunca?... ¿La culpa? ¿Mi arrepentimiento por todo lo que le hecho y le dije durante toda esta maldita travesía?...

¡Oh no! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Será qué?... No, eso no puede ser… A ver, ¡piensa! Vas a salir de esta habitación, lo vas a llamar y… ¡no!... Lo vas a llamar para que venga aquí (lejos de chismosos y para que vea que es bienvenido en Érebor), vas a pedirle perdón por absolutamente TODO y le dirás que se quede para… porque… Para ayudar a organizar todo y así poder pagarle (sin lugar a errores) todo lo que le corresponde. ¡Si, ESO ES!... ¿Y si me dice que no importa, que con unas monedas es suficiente?...

¡AH! ¡MEJOR SALGO DE AQUÍ, HAGO TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER Y A BILBO LO ENCIERRO HASTA QUE TERMINE! ¡PUNTO!... Que idiota… Insisto, que idiota soy…

Es un hecho, me gusta el mediano, ¿si no como se explica la sarta de estupideces que acabo de pensar?...

Necesito ayuda… Necesito el consejo de Balin…

 **4 horas después…**

No he comido todavía y que lo Balin me acaba de decir, me ha quitado el poco apetito que tenía…

Bilbo se irá esta noche, regresara a su querido bolsón cerrado…

Fili ha tomado mi lugar desde hace ya 7 días (mago de pacotilla, no me dijo nada).

Ya se entregó el oro correspondiente a los hombres, a los elfos y ya se están haciendo los trabajos para que Érebor sea habitable. En 6 meses comenzará a llegar nuestra gente de las montañas azules…

Pero cuando Fili se dispuso a dar a cada miembro de la compañía lo que le correspondía del tesoro, Bilbo se negó. Como me lo temía, sólo se conformó con unas pocas monedas…

Balin me dijo que ya me ha perdonado. Se estaba negando a partir, con la esperanza de volver a la comarca, sabiendo que yo había despertado y me encontraba bien...

Lo he mandado a llamar…

Balin también me dijo que desde hace tiempo ya sospechaba de mis sentimientos por el hobbit…

¡SIGO SIN ENTENDER, COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?!...

Ahora me entero que todos (excepto el saqueador y yo), ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el mediano. ¡No puedo explicar con palabras el profundo odio que siento, en este momento, hacia mi persona!

En fin, voy hablar con él, y que sea los que los Valar decidan…

 **30 minutos después**

Eso fue inesperado… ¡No me dejo ni hablar!...

El hobbit estuvo balbuceando unos 15 minutos cosas que yo, particularmente, no entendí ni jota. Luego me grito que lo sentía, se puso a llorar, me dijo que estaba muy feliz de que estuviera con vida y que sabía que le iba a decir, pero que no era necesario, porque se iría de Érebor INMEDIATAMENTE…

Y se fue…

¡SALIÓ CORRIENDO! ¡Apenas si reaccioné y lo mandé a buscar con Kili y Bofur!

Francamente no me esperaba eso…

 **6 horas después**

Bilbo no aparece por ningún lado…

Lo están buscando entre todos, menos el mago, lo que me tranquiliza un poco. Eso y el hecho que sus cosas sigan aquí…

Además, hay otras cosas cuestiones que me están comiendo la cabeza…

Repase toda la perorada de balbuceos que me dijo Bilbo y ahora hay una duda que me está haciendo ruido… ¿Y si le gusto?... ¡Necesito hablar con Balin otra vez, antes de que me traigan al mediano!

 **2 horas después**

Bilbo sigue sin aparecer, eso no me preocupa…

¡Ya es de noche! ¡Obvio que me preocupa! Pero seguiré repitiendo como un mantra que no estoy preocupado… ¡HASTA QUE ME LO CREA!

El mago no parece preocupado y las cosas de Bilbo siguen aquí…

Hable otra vez con Balin… OFICIALMENTE, ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡TODOS LO SABÍAN, TODOS! ¡HASTA MIS SOBRINOS! Todos, menos yo…

Ahora no sé como iniciar una conversación con Bilbo…

Tengo que pedirle perdón, eso no se discute, pero… ¿Cómo le digo que me gustaría que se quede? Que me gustaría… ¿Empezar una relación con él?... ¿Ser novios?...

No, ¡yo ya estoy grande para esas bobadas! Además, ¡los medianos no viven tanto! ¡Le diré que lo siento y que quiero que se quede para poder compensar mi idiotez!…

Para compensar eso, ahora que lo pienso, necesitaría todo el tiempo y el oro del mundo…

 **24 horas después**

Hoy ha sido, definitivamente, el mejor y el más INCREÍBLE día de toda mi vida…

A media noche lograron dar con Bilbo y me lo trajeron. El pequeño tenía la cara roja de tanto llorar y como es más que obvio, que no sé cómo expresarme, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

Lo abrace… Y como aquella vez, luego de que me salvara la vida del ataque de Azor, funcionó para que cualquier malentendido entre nosotros, quedara en el pasado…

Lo abrace como si mi vida se fuera en ese acto y deje que el pequeño llorara todo lo que quisiera en mi pecho. Estuvimos así unos minutos en silencio, hasta que mi tierno hobbit me volvió a pedir perdón por el robo a la piedra del arca, y me volvió a decir lo mucho sufrió al no saber si volvería a despertar….

Toda esa emoción en los ojos color esmeralda de mi adorado hobbit, fue demasiado para mi, incluso estuve tentado a llorar aunque eso no fuera propio de mi carácter. A partir de ese momento yo ya no quise escuchar su voz ahogada en tristeza y tampoco quise volver a cometer los mismos errores de siempre…

Lo tome por su carita y lo bese…

Cuando Bilbo comenzó a corresponder mi beso ¡me sentí en la gloria! Cuando rompimos el beso, nos miramos un instante, en el cual mi dulce hobbit no tuvo expresión alguna…

Por un momento temí lo peor, pero gracias a Mahal, ¡fue solo un instante! Bilbo de repente, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y mirando hacia el suelo, me dedicó las más perfecta sonrisa que jamás pensé que pudiera existir…

Recién ahí, tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que lo sentía, que él no tenía que pedirme perdón por nada, que fui un idiota, que me gustaba y que lo más triste (o patético) es que ¡tuve que casi morir para darme cuenta de eso!

Me sorprendió mucho cuando me saltó encima y terminamos cayendo sobre la cama. No sé exactamente cuando comenzamos a besarnos como locos, pero ahora que lo analizo, lo más sorprendente es que me detuve justo a tiempo…

Estuve a casi nada de… de hacerle... cosas…bueno, yo…

¡LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ME DETUVE ANTES DE SACARME EL PANTALON!

Ufff...

Decidimos que debíamos calmarnos (principalmente yo) y que haríamos las cosas con calma…

Comimos juntos (o por lo menos lo intentamos, ya que el mago no ayudó en eso porque se la pasó interrumpiéndonos, el muy infeliz) y nos quedamos dormidos…¡NUNCA DORMÍ TAN EN PAZ!

Bien, ¿y ahora, qué?...

La verdad, no tengo ni idea, pero tengo a Bilbo y el resto de mi vida para averiguarlo…

 **FIN**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
